Take it Back!
by The Mushroom Fairy
Summary: What Yuna should have done when Beclem started shooting off his mouth in Besaid.


Life as a sphere hunter kept Yuna busy, and away from home. She dropped by for a visit one afternoon to catch up on the news with her friends on the blitzball team, the Aurochs. There she learned that something incredible had been taking place.

"The Besaid Aurochs have all joined the Youth League," Letty told her, but he didn't seem pleased about it.

Datto stroked his chin, frowning. "Well, officially, at least.... Wakka hasn't joined up yet."

"Can't blame him, ya?"

"Ya," Jassu agreed. "That Beclem's a real hard-ass. I wish I'd had half the brains Wakka does, and never bothered to screw around with this shit."

Suddenly a voice came shouting down to the group from the hill behind them. "'Screw around with this _shit_'?"

"Who's he?" Yuna whispered to her startled companions.

"I am Beclem," the uniformed man said loudly as he approached. "I have been dispatched to Besaid by Youth League Headquarters. I'm here to pound some fight into these pathetic slackers." His words were spoken with arrogance.

"He's a hundred times sticter than Wakka," Letty sighed softly.

"You must be awful confident in your strength if you're skipping training to flap your lips like that with these little girls," Beclem snarled.

"Who needs it!" Datto huffed.

"So! I guess you won't mind showing me what you're all really made of, then?" the drill sergeant grinned.

The Aurochs looked at each other, then at the ground, not speaking.

Beclem laughed scornfully. "I can see none of you is man enough to try and break my record. You're pathetic."

Rikku turned to Yuna, her eyes pleading. "He's creeping me out!" she said quietly. "Let's get out of here."

"Seriously," Yuna agreed. She turned to go.

"See you later, Yuna!" Jassu called out to bid her farewell, bowing out of both habit and deep respect.

"STOP THAT AT ONCE!" Beclem screeched at him. "The age of temples and prayers is over! It's time for you to let go of those musty old traditions. There's no need to bow down to summoners, either." He glared at Yuna, his eyes turning into slits. "Yes, summoners are a thing of the past."

"Hold it right there!" Rikku yelled. "Who's Calm do you think this is, buster?!"

"There are no more Aeons to summon," Beclem shrugged. "Summoners are worthless now."

"You _will_ take. Those. Words. Back," Yuna growled in anger, speaking slowly for emphasis.

"I will," Beclem agreed immediately, "_if_ you succeed in proving your worth to me." He grinned fiendishly. "Well, what do you say?"

"You're on, Beclem," Yuna said with determination. "I'll show you!"

And show him she did. She ran the training course faster than Beclem, and scored more points with more targets. Afterward, she walked up to him with a smile of satisfaction.

"Take that!" Rikku sang with glee.

Beclem took a deep breath. "Skill you may have, but I find it hard that _you_ defeated Sin. You obviously had help."

"I did," Yuna conceded instantly. "From my friends. My pilgrimage was successful because my friends and the Aeons supported me along the way. And they still do. Memories of the time we spent together make me strong. I won't stand here and let you call that strength useless!"

Beclem appeared unaffected. "Must your kind always prattle on about your precious memories?" Shaking his head, he walked away from them, heading back in the direction of Besaid.

"He's got some nerve!" Rikku seethed. "He didn't even attempt to eat his words; he just tried to insult you again, Yunie!"

Her face darkening with rage, Yuna drew her gun and took aim, firing directly into the back of Beclem's head. He didn't even have time to cry out; he simply dropped to his knees and then fell face-down onto the sand, dead.

The ex-summoner smiled, her free hand on her hip. She led the girls back to Besaid, kicking the sand from her boots and feeling quite pleased with herself. "Told you you'd take it back."

"Hmph," Paine snorted. She sneered as she passed by Beclem's body. "Sore loser."


End file.
